Snow White Queen
by Blood Thirsty Angle
Summary: How she wanted to disapear, to forget that this night had ever happened, to forget about him, but she realzied now, that there was no escaping him. She was his forever


Hello everyone. This is my first Amelda and Anzu fanfic. It has rape in it, so be warned. I do not think rape is an ok thing. I have friends who have been raped and I only wrote this for story purposes only. I don't own Yugioh and never will. And now I present Snow White Queen

* * *

><p>Amelda stalked down the street's of San Francisco, his shoulders hunched and his eyes towards the ground. No one payed much attention to him as he walked over to his motorcycle, which gleamed in the light of the full white moon. He grinned to himself.<p>

'Ah, full moon tonight. That's when creepers come out.' he thought wryly.

He continued his way to his bike, ignoring the men on their own bikes who gave him cat calls. Did they really think he was a girl? Ha! If only he showed them the power of the orichalcos stone. Then, they would regret ever giving him catcalls. But tonight, he didn't really feel like it. He got onto his bike, starting the engine and taking off down the street. He enjoyed feeling the wind blow through his cropped red hair. He turned a corner, not expecting a figure to jump out in front of him. He growled. Was this person trying to get killed? He looked at the person, his eyes widening in shock. He recognized this girl. This was the pharaoh's and Kaiba's female friend. Anzu, he believed her name was. He had to admit, she looked prettier up close. Her thin curvy body and round breasts. Just seeing these features made him hard. Much to his displeasure. Sure he had seen and been with plenty of women, but none of them compared to her. The way her short dark brown hair blew in the breeze and how her crystal blue eyes shone with determination. She stood in front of him with her arms out. He sneered at her.

"Well well well, if it isn't the pharaoh's girlfriend!"

"Well well if it isn't the cross dresser!"

He was inwardly impressed. No one had that much courage to talk that way to him. This girl was interesting. But he had things to do, so he didn't have time to think about her or talk to her.

"It's been nice talking to you, now get out of the way!"

"No." she shook her head.

"What?"

"I'm tired of you trying to hurt my friend's! You cant' have their souls!"

"Last time I checked, Kaiba didn't have friends."

He grinned, seeing the determination in her eyes falter a little.

"Now be a good little girl and run along now."

She shook her head and continued to stand there, the determination still in her eyes.

"I will never let you or your buddies get my friend's souls."

Amelda rolled his eyes. He was beginning to get impatient. This girl and her friendshipness was beginning to get annoying. Obviously, she was a very positive and upbeat person. He tried to imagine he was at home, with Valon trying to get Mai's attention and Raphael sorting through his cards. And even Dartz sipping his tea and reading a book. He really needed to get rid of this girl.

"Alright look girly, I'm beginning to get annoyed,so get out of my way!"

"No!"

"Get out of the way!"

"Never!"

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because your an evil jerk!"

"Like I haven't heard that one before."

She glared at him. He glared right back at her.

"The thing I hate about you doom boy's, is that you have no regard for human life!"

"Human's are disposable things."

"You're all just whinny brats who don't know how cruel the world really is!"

That last sentence hit a nerve. How would she know that he didn't know how cruel the world really was! Did she lose her parents? No. Did she lose her brother? No! Did she know what real suffering was? No! She was just an average teenage girl! His fists clenched the handle bars tightly.

"How...dare...you! You don't know a thing about me and you have the nerve to say that to me!"

Anzu swallowed hard and took a step back. She really regretted saying that now. It was not very smart.

"You are in for it now little girl!"

He started his bike and Anzu ran. She had to hide from him until he calmed down and left. But where? Anzu continued running, her fear giving her a boost of adrenaline. How funny it was, when you are scared, you don't even notice your tired. She tripped over a trashcan and scrambled up. She could see and feel the headlights gaining on her. She ran even faster than she ever had before in her life. Different scenario's ran through her mind: Death, rape, getting beat up. Or possibly all three. Anzu turned a left, hiding behind a trash can. The motorcycle sped past her. Anzu let out a sigh of relief when she could no longer hear it. She was safe, for now. She stood up and leaned against the wall breathing hard. She wiped away the cold sweat that lingered on her body. Letting out a shaky breath, she put a hand on her heart. It was pounding rapidly and it even hurt a little.

"Man...that was so close" she said to herself.

Anzu stepped out of the wall. She checked her cell phone. It was 10:45 pm. Anzu sighed. Yugi had texted her 10 times already. She was glad her parents were away on a buisnesse trip and would be gone for two weeks. They had left this morning without much of a goodbye. Not that she really cared. If they were home, Anzu would be totally grounded right now. She got out of the alley way and felt the urge to find a new hiding place. She ran into a nearby ware house. She opened the door and was immediately greeted by the smell of dust. She sneezed. The room was dark and Anzu mentally cursed her self. The warehouse had a tiny shaft in the room, letting moonlight pour through a section of the room. Anzu continued, looking for a light switch. She didn't feel safe in here or in the dark. This room was giving he bad vibes. Suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped around her waist.

"Hello there bitch, thought you could run from me didn't you?"

Amelda whispered in her ear, his voice was sending chills down her spine. His voice was seductive. Anzu thrashed against him, but he refused to let go. Instead, he laughed at her and pulled her out of the warehouse. He shoved her against the wall hard. His steel gray eyes bored into her. She glared at him.

"Let me go!"

"No."

She tried to kick him. He moved his foot aside. He backhanded her, leaving a bruise on her pretty face.

"That's what you get for trying to kick me."

"You bastard!"

He slapped her again, his eyes were now psychotic. It made Anzu even more scared. He leaned down to her collar bone, tracing up her neck to her cheek up to her ear with his lips.

"I think you need to be taught a lesson little girl."

Before Anzu could respond, Amelda crashed his lips to hers with a bruising kiss. Anzu thrashed and pushed against him, but he was too strong. He bit down on her lip hard, causing her to cry out in pain. This action quickly allowed him access into her mouth. Anzu felt tears fall down her face as he explored her mouth. Amelda smirked at her reaction. To make things worse for her, he opened the buttons to her shirt, revealing a pink cami underneath. He pulled out a pocket knife, causing her eyes to go wide with fear. He cut open the pink undershirt. His eyes lit up when he saw her breasts. They were big. Just how he liked them. He tore off her bra and moved his mouth from her lips. He traveled down to her breasts. He licked and nibbled the left one harshly. Anzu cried out in pain and pleasure. She was disgusted when she felt bile rise up in her mouth.

"Please...Please stop...I'm sorry!"

Amelda lifted his head and looked at her.

"You brought this on to yourself"

He removed her skirt to see her white panties that were now soaking wet. He grinned wolfishly and inserted a finger into her, pumping it inside her. Anzu moaned and bucked her hips against his finger. He inserted another finger and she cried out, her love juice spilling out onto his hands. He lifted his fingers and licked the fluid off his fingers. She cringed and looked at him with disgust. She did not like this at all. Amelda was getting harder. He pulled her away from the wall and down onto her knee's. He removed his pants and boxers, revealing his swollen member. Anzu grimaced at the sight of it. He pulled her head and forced it into her mouth. He thrust ed into her mouth.

"Suck." he commanded

Anzu had no other choice than to suck. She felt sick and disgusted. She hated herself right now. He groaned while her hands played with his balls and ran up and down his thighs. He released into her mouth, making her swallow all of it. Anzu felt like throwing up. It tasted horrible. He pulled her back up and panted.

"I've never fucked a girl on a motorcycle before."

Anzu's eyes widened as he pulled her away from the wall and onto his bike. He sat down and put her on his lap. He began thrusting into her roughly. Anzu gasped and cried out in pain. He pulled her closer to him, to get more access into her. She moaned. Hating herself right now. She hated the hot feeling rising in her stomach. She screamed as she felt her first orgasm and moaned even louder. Amelda gave one final push before he broke her hymen and released his seed into her. Anzu sobbed. When Amelda was done, he lifted her off his bike and shoved her to the ground. He sneered at her while putting the rest of his clothes on.

"Well, that was your punishment my dear and I must say, that was fun."

Anzu sniffed and pulled her clothes to her. She glared at him

"I...hate …...you! You monster!"

He grinned and knelt down to her eye level, pinning her to the ground.

"Hate me all you want, but you belong to me now."

"What?"

"And when we win against you and your buddies, I'll make sure you'll be alive and you'll serve me forever..."

He kissed her one last time and hoped on his bike, leaving Anzu on the sidewalk. She watched as his motorcycle sped away. Anzu curled up into a little ball. She stared up at the night sky, wishing this night had never happened. She listened as she heard an Evanescence concert playing near by.

"You belong to me..."

"My snow white queen"

Anzu laid there, now knowing that no one could save her now. Not even her friends. She let the tears fall down her face. She wished she could disappear. She wished she could go back in time and just let him have his way and leave her. If she had done that, this night wouldn't have happened. She stared up at the sky and screamed.

"WHY DOES THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN TO ME?"

* * *

><p>Review!<p> 


End file.
